rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
RRSBR 2017
RRSBR 2017 is the 4th entry in the Rrrather Survival Battle Royal competitive series. The original creator of the series, anameok, is set to host this years game and many of the standard rules and traditions are set to follow. However there are rumors circulating of newer elements that are to be added into the game, such as additional awards or unique game mechanics. It began on January 1st, 2017 and consisted of 44 users in total, ten of which are returning users from previous years. A full list of contesting users can be found below. Contestants Newcomers * MikeyR6544 - Eliminated Week 8 * Mustakrakish - Eliminated Week 8 * TheLemonOfPower - Eliminated Week 6 * American_Jedi - Eliminated Week 10 * Julio562 - Eliminated Week 7 * Tasneemm - Eliminated Week 9 * gtc26 - Eliminated Week 5 * LordGimsbury - Eliminated Week 3 * Popcorn - Eliminated Week 1 * Sodium - Eliminated Week 2 * Terrorist (Rat) - Eliminated Week 1 * EvilinPink - Eliminated Week 4 * Matthewh2 - Eliminated Week 4 * TheNat - Eliminated Week 2 * reoGirl - Eliminated Week 1 * SilverHawk - Eliminated Week 2 * KindaPsycho - Eliminated Week 3 * Lautye - Eliminated Week 2 * The_Owl - Eliminated Week 6 * ActualFrisk - Eliminated Week 5 * Sanara - Eliminated Week 2 * Striker_Rokkuhato - Eliminated Week 3 * DarkSkull - Eliminated Week 4 * Noodle_Designer - Eliminated Week 9 * MINERTROLL - Eliminated Week 1 * Lumalee - Eliminated Week 1 * Onex - Eliminated Week 9 * Chupacabra - Eliminated Week 7 * Rass - Eliminated Week 5 * Bright_13 - Eliminated Week 1 * liveforpanda - Eliminated Week 3 * SovietMario - Eliminated Week 4 * TheMinecraftMaster - Eliminated Week 8 * Joey12 - Eliminated Week 2 Returning * Usmanc - Eliminated Week 10 * Anameok - Eliminated Week 7 * Boo-Rad - RRSBR King, 1st Place * Extrasausagepizza - Eliminated Week 6 * ilovefreedom - RRSBR Prince, 2nd Place * MindlessPie - RRSBR Knight, 3rd Place * Eternal - Eliminated Week 1 * Tomato (ILiveInAnIgloo) - Eliminated Week 1 * Dragah - Eliminated Week 6 * Christianr - Eliminated Week 5 Eliminations The game takes place over the course of ten weeks. Large amounts of users were eliminated at the beginning of the game, with less contestants eliminated per week as the game continued. Week 1: 8 Eliminations Week 2: 6 Eliminations Week 3 - 6: 4 Eliminations Week 7 - 8: 3 Eliminations Week 9 - 10: 2 Eliminations Immunity Challenges Unlike its previous entries, the challenges in RRSBR 2017 are tied together by a singular theme rather than being determined at random. The seven challenges were meant to be centered around the seven rrrather based skills or "R Skills" that highlight the traits generally found in successful users. The following challenges can be found below R Skill: Perception - '''Description: First user to comment wins / Winner: MindlessPie '''R Skill: Persona - '''Description: Users are sent a quiz based upon a theme related wit their account / Winner: Boo-Rad '''R Skill: Luck - '''Description: A hunger games simulator is played. Last remaining user wins / Winner: Dragah '''R Skill: Wit - '''Description: A miniature ARG is created for the contestants, as a series of puzzles lead to and end goal where only the most wittiest of users can claim victory / Winner: None '''R Skill: Charm - '''Description: Whoever gains the most profile views over the week wins / Winner: American_Jedi '''R Skill: Deception - '''Description: Contestants vote on a user to receive and in game penalty of 5 points. Among those who voted the winning (losing?) contestant, one will receive immunity. As an added incentive, everyone else who voted for said user gains 5 points. / Winner: Boo-Rad; Loser: American_Jedi '''R Skill: Inquisition - Description: Whoever creates a question with the most number of unique commenters wins. / Winner: Onex